It is known that various machines need fluid to operate smoothly. One such machine being an automobile, which needs engine oil for proper working of the engine. The role of engine oil is to keep the moving parts of the engine lubricated, to protect them against friction, rust and corrosion. Hence, it is required to change automobile engine oil at right time to keep the functioning as well as health of the automobile in good condition. Over time during usage, the engine oil breaks down, leading to change in the colour of the oil.
Normally, the service manual of automobile specifies the schedule and period for changing the oil depending upon usage. The oil change schedule is mostly synchronized with the normal service schedule of the automobile which, in most cases, is based on either usage or the duration from latest service. Sometimes, during servicing of an automobile, it has been found that the oil change is not necessary despite being recommended as per the service manual. Hence, a user may conclude that is not always necessary to change the oil every time the automobile is serviced. At times, even if the colour and texture of the oil may be deceiving. Thus, a change in colour may not always mean that the oil life has expired.
In such a situation, the user always faces a dilemma whether to change the oil as recommended in the normal service manual or skip changing the oil. If at all a decision to not change the oil is taken, the user cannot be accurate and certain about the decision taken.